


地狱是你来自异次元的女婿

by kylinnnnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dark Harry Potter, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Summoned Hero, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinnnnn/pseuds/kylinnnnn
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 6





	地狱是你来自异次元的女婿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hell is Your Son-In-Law from Another Dimension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664581) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



空气中的爆裂声似乎刺穿了现实的面纱，这声音在她的耳边回响，如同一千个魔鬼在高声尖叫。伴随而来的是一阵迟迟不消散的白光，刺目得让莉莉担心她将会为此失明——

寂静。

一声夹杂着喘息的呻吟。

莉莉的眼睛猛地睁开。她眨着眼睛，试图再次适应明亮的白光退去后压抑无比的黑暗，在心底希望她们所召唤的英雄没有受伤。如果召唤来了一个濒临死亡的人，那他们的运气也太差了。哦梅林，她根本就不该把希望寄托在这个仪式上。但接下来传来又一声呻吟和一句低低的抱怨，“操，嘿，我没醉到产生幻觉的地步吧。”

当莉莉终于瞥见这个仪式把谁带入了他们的世界时，她差点喘不上气。不是一个人，相反，是两个人，而且以一种只可能是做爱的方式连在一起。在昏暗的光线下很难辨认出他们的脸，但毫无疑问那是两个男人。有一个人躺在地面上，不过他已经开始用手肘支撑着身体调整姿势。另一个人坐在他身上，骑着他，膝盖放在两侧，老二还在空中晃动。

“你没有产生幻觉，”第二个人回复道，正专注观察着站在他周围的那些人，不过他并没有让他的同伴从他身上下去。

“真的？哈，哇哦，这意味着你们这些人真的把窥阴癖提高到了一个新层次，”第一个男人说，语气听上去反而满含欣赏。“这是来世还是什么情况? ” 他瞧了瞧四周。“哦，管他呢。西弗，你死在三个……三个小时前？多久来着？还有小天狼星，你也在这里啊。我以为你对任何把我和性联系在一起的事不感兴趣呢。告诉我你这点变了。”

他身下的男人伸出手捏了下第一个人的屁股。莉莉感觉到她脸上的红晕不仅遮住了脸颊，还在往耳朵蔓延。

“我们在一个平行维度，”第二个人说。“这是唯一合理的解释。”

“请原谅我没有得出那个超级正常的结论。”

“你被原谅了，”第二个人说，但是第一个人抬起身子，又往第二个人的老二深深坐了下去，用臀部做着某种运动，使得第二个男人呻吟着抱怨: “停下，我有话要问这些人。你明明知道你这么做的时候我无法思考。”

“这就是问题所在。” 对着凤凰社，第一个人问道，“所以你们是某种可疑的性爱邪教吗? ”

他仍然没有从那个男人身上下来的打算。莉莉意识到他上下起伏的幅度小了些，但是节奏在逐步加快，看上去快要回到谈话开始之前他们所处的那种激烈状态。

“我们，”阿不思开口说道，听起来几乎是镇定的，好像他没有在观看两个陌生人不知廉耻地做爱似的，“是凤凰社。我知道我们打搅了你们，但是希望你愿意花一点时间听我们说完。我们用一种古老的仪式召唤了一位英雄，我们现在迫切需要他来消灭一个一直祸及英国魔法界的邪恶存在。战争形势已经陷入了极度的困境，我们别无选择，只能向一个已经战胜了那个邪恶之人的世界寻求帮助。”

“你召唤了一个打败了伏地魔的人? ”第一个男人问道，身子又沉了下去，但是没再起来。

“一个有能力打败他的人，是的，”阿不思认同道。

“而且你原本只期待着一个人。”

“没错。”

“那么我们中的哪一个才是呢? ”第一个人问。

”“不幸的是，我不能确定。看上去因为你们的身体是……交织在一起的……所以这个仪式作用在你们两个身上，把你们两人都带到了这里。”

“这是你把我牵扯进来的最荒唐可笑的事情。”第二个男人说。莉莉虽然看不见，但能感觉到他的怒视。

“嘿！这不是我的错，反正怪不到我头上。看看站在那里的邓布利多。”他扭动着臀部又补充道: “况且，你肯定没有气到那个份上。你还是硬硬的。”

第二个男人告诉他: “我在气头上干你的次数多得我自己都数不清。”。

“有那么一次。”

“我们不会谈论‘那一次’。”

在整个对话变得更加冗长之前，阿不思插了进来。“不如给你们一些时间来熟悉我们的世界吧。我们会在半小时后回来，”阿不思说道，态度坚决。他眼睛里的光芒已经在这尴尬场面下消失无踪了。

“嗯，”第一个男人说，莉莉分不清这是同意还是一声扼制住的呻吟。“我们去找你们怎么样？在这个世界有猪头酒吧吗? ”

“有的，”阿不思回答。“请明白，我们将你们召唤到这里的原因相当要紧。你是我们唯一的希望。”

第一个人挥了挥手，“我们会去的。”

当阿不思转向他们时，莉莉扬起了眉毛。他们的客人已经把社员当做不存在了。

“我们真的要离开吗? ”她压低了声音问。

“这似乎是最礼貌的做法，”阿不思揉着他的胡子说。

“我认为这种情况已经远远超过了礼貌的程度了，”米勒娃轻声斥责道。“如果他们不来，我们该怎么办? ”

“我们应该强迫他们跟我们走。”西弗勒斯厉声说。

“别傻了——”

詹姆打断了小天狼星，说：“实际上我们也许就该这么做。”

”叛徒。”

“我认为，对一个，或者两个，有能力击败伏地魔的人使用武力是不明智的。如果他们真的不愿意帮助我们，我们很快就会知道。如果他们决定不加入我们，我也能够追踪附在他们皮肤上的两个维度之间的魔力。”

“他们身上会有很多的。”小天狼星喃喃自语。

但是在阿不思的指挥下，他们离开了这片空地。莉莉最后回头看了一眼她的世界的两个救世主，对一切都毫无信心。真的，他们完蛋了（screwed，也有发生性关系的意思），而且绝不是以他们所谓的救世主所享受的那种愉快方式。一到猪头酒吧，其他人就尴尬地围观了两个邓布利多的对话，类似阿不思在一个星期六晚上要求他的兄弟放弃生意那次。阿不福思从阿不思那里坑了一大笔钱，但他确实赶走了他的顾客，然后一个人怒冲冲离开了营业区域。在此之后，除了等待别无选择。阿不思在房间中央的一张桌子旁坐下，米勒娃坐在他旁边。莉莉瞥了一眼正在角落里皱着眉头的西弗勒斯，转身走向她的丈夫和小天狼星。她和西弗勒斯在制作打开空间之门的魔药时已经相伴了不少的时间。

“这太疯狂了，”詹姆在她走过去的时候说，递给了她一瓶黄油啤酒。

莉莉想过要保持头脑清醒，但是只喝一瓶酒几乎不会让她有醉意，而且这个情势下她需要一些东西来平息满脑子翻滚着的“这他妈什么鬼”的念头。她接过来喝了一大口。

“我不知道，我还挺喜欢他们，”小天狼星沉思道，“他们相当有种（have balls of pure dragonhide）。”

莉莉又喝了一大口酒，“也许仪式搞砸了。”

詹姆点点头，“或者更糟——他们有击败伏地魔的力量，但他们并不是最好的那类人。”

“你只是根据他们喜欢做爱这一事实来评判他们，”小天狼星回答，他总是乐于故意唱反调。“我说真的，为两个非常健康的年轻人找点乐子而感到可耻? ”

“你这么说不过是因为你没被邀请加入他们，”莉莉一边推着他的肩膀，一边对他说。

“别担心，莉莉，”詹姆说，咧开嘴露出一个可怕的笑容。“我相信如果我们说了请，他们会邀请我们的。”

莉莉朝他们俩挥舞着她的黄油啤酒。“我甚至不愿去想那个场面。”她瞧了眼西弗勒斯，喊道: “西弗，过来吧，我需要一个精神正常的人在我身边。”

詹姆和小天狼星嘟囔着。西弗勒斯带着一点沾沾自喜的神气走了过来。“你在我身边呆了一个月。我完全理解在短暂的避风港之后被迫回到一群白痴身边有多难。”

“你为什么要这么对我们? ” 小天狼星对她呻吟着，但那只是做做样子。莉莉花了二十年的时间来强迫劫掠者和她的朋友和睦相处，而当莉莉 · 埃文斯 · 波特将精力投入到某件事上，事情怎么都会顺利解决。不过看起来，除非是遇到了来自另一个宇宙的两个人。

“因为我喜欢我在乎的人都能和睦相处，比如你。”莉莉告诉他，语气中带着一丝冷酷无情。如果她不得不忍受小天狼星——这么多年过去了，她确实喜欢小天狼星，她真的喜欢，但是这并没有改变这男人是一个大写的头痛的事实——那么詹姆和他的朋友们就得忍受她和西弗勒斯重燃友谊的事实。“对我们的英雄有什么想法吗，西弗勒斯? ”

“没有一点好想法。”那人皱着眉头回答。

他们继续安静地交谈着，每个人的眼睛都时不时地流连在吧台上那座落满灰尘的钟上。距离他们离开让英雄独处的时间已经过去了将近半个小时，莉莉开始怀疑他们是否还会来。凤凰社并没有将他们置于一个很好的处境。在制作药水的过程中，她就这个问题反复思考了很久，但是她一直没能想出一个既能帮助他们的事业、又能减轻她内疚感的答案。他们的世界正陷于痛苦的深渊。他们需要一个奇迹，远超过莉莉需要知道任何与伏地魔作战的人都是出于自愿。

指针抵达半个小时的刻度，又过去了五分钟，谈话声传到了他们在建筑周围设置的窃听区。介于很多人从这栋楼旁边经过而对话内容毫无帮助，莉莉正打算忽略掉，但是很快她认出了那些声音。她立刻转向了门口。

“——但是要我说，这个仪式要召唤的肯定是我。我的意思是，有一整个关于我打败黑魔王的预言或类似的胡话存在。我可是活下来的男孩! ”

在房子里面，莉莉发出了轻轻的一声。哦，梅林。哦，不。

在她旁边，詹姆斯和她一样惊慌失措。“你认为他的意思是……?”

“也许他们的世界里有一个不同的活下来的男孩，”莉莉小声说。门那边的那个男人可能并不是她另一个版本的长子，一个不同于她死在万圣节夜里的儿子、幸存下来的版本。她不知道哪种可能性更让她害怕。也许是纳威站在那里，在和他的情人争论。毕竟有两种可能。她几乎没听清另一个男人的回答。

“而且在杀死他这件事上，我处于一个无以伦比的地位。谁能比我更了解他们的伏地魔呢? ”

“因为你是那么的善解人意? 一直以来人们都令你困惑不解。”

“普通人，还有他们恼人的情绪和抱怨。我敢肯定这里的伏地魔是一个理智得多的——哦别这样看我。”

“我什么也没说，”另一个男人说，打开了猪头酒吧的门。不再是通过窃听区，他的话直接传到了他们的耳朵里。

而且，哦，他不是纳威。莉莉觉得自己再也无法把目光从这个男人身上移开了，和黑色的头发，和她如出一辙的深色眼睛，额头上的伤疤，但这时另一个男人跟在他后面走了进来。先前在夜幕的遮掩下，她只觉得第二个男人的脸色异常苍白，但是在正常的光线下，他有着怪物的外表。他身量极高，没几个人能达得到，相对于她儿子已经相当高大的身材，他还要高上起码一英尺。他的皮肤是灰白色的，但是当她仔细观察时，皮肤上隐约的图案会让她联想起蛇鳞。他的嘴唇很薄，嘴唇和眼睛的红色是这个男人脸上唯一的颜色。最糟糕的是，他原本是鼻子的部位只有两道细缝。他的一切都很吓人——然而这就是她的儿子半小时前与之做爱的男人。好在现在他们都穿着长袍。

“嘿，性爱邪教，”她的儿子打了招呼，扫视了一下房间。

“我们是凤凰社，”阿不思纠正道，不过语气相当温和。他似乎还在评估他们两个人，莉莉几乎可以看到他脑子里奔驰的想法。“我之前疏忽了自我介绍，不过看样子你们认识另一个版本的我。我是阿不思 · 邓不利多，霍格沃茨的校长。这几位是米勒娃 · 麦格，西弗勒斯 · 斯内普，小天狼星 · 布莱克，莉莉 · 波特和詹姆 · 波特，他们都是最值得信赖的社员。那么你是? ”

“哈利 · 波特，”第一个男人心不在焉地回答道。他的注意力在阿不思说出莉莉和詹姆名字的那一刻就迅速转向了两个人。“我猜你们两个有过一个孩子吧? ”

他向前走了几步，莉莉伸出胳膊防止詹姆做出任何冲动之举。在她第二次、第三次、第四次看着这个男人的时候，他已经不可能是其他人了。

“当然了，”她说，“哦，看看你，哈利。”

他的脚步加快，然后紧紧地拥抱着她，脑袋微微倾斜，靠在她的头发上。莉莉不幸地意识到她刚刚围观了她这个儿子的做爱现场，但她决定终身心理阴影可以稍微再等一等。在她的怀抱里，他温暖又强壮，活力四射，这是二十多年来她所缺少的感觉。莉莉把他抱得更紧了，又过了一会儿，直到她强迫自己放手。接下来轮到詹姆了。他们身高相仿，头发简直一模一样，这使莉莉的心脏收紧了，满是复杂的情感。

哈利后退一步时，他对他们笑容灿烂。“我早就想这么做了。”然后他拥抱了小天狼星，说: “你是我能得到的最好的教父。”又用胳膊搂着一脸惊恐的西弗勒斯，说: “通过婚姻成为的教父也算数。我希望你和西里在这个世界里也一样幸福。”

第二个人对整个场面大声叹了口气。

“如果你嫉妒的话，我也可以拥抱你，”刚结束了一轮对家人的问候，哈利这么说。 对于一个莉莉最好的朋友能被他儿子认作家人的宇宙，莉莉既害怕又着迷。当哈利回到他的同伴身边时，他又环顾了下剩下的社员，说道: “所以，你们想让我们干掉伏地魔? ”

“如果你们愿意帮助我们的话，”米勒娃说，“你们的援手对我们来说是非常可贵的。”

“你怎么说? ”哈利转向他的同伴问道。

“你已经做好了决定，不是吗，”那人嘟囔着，“我可以在我们的世界等你结束。”

“但是你不在就完全没乐趣了。就把它当作我提前的生日礼物，拜托? ”

“你的生日在半年后。”

“那就把它当成你自己的提前生日礼物!而且，我打赌先杀了他的是我。”

“太荒谬了，”男人说，但他看上去若有所思。“我知道他所有的技巧。”

“但这个地方完全不同。我说，看看我的父母站在那里，活得好好的。显然他也是完全不同的。你连他长什么样都不知道。也许他看起来和以前一样，也有可能黑暗仪式把他变得连我们都认不出他。”

“我不需要知道他长什么样子来追踪他的魔法。”那种夸夸其谈的神情在他的脸上也变得更吓人了。

“打扰一下，”莉莉插嘴说。他们两个似乎很容易就会旁若无人地展开自己的对话。 “我还不知道你的名字呢。我很乐意认识我来自另一个世界的儿子的，呃……”

“丈夫，”那个男人告诉她。在他旁边，哈利正得意地炫耀着他的结婚戒指，打扮了一番。哦，他们真可爱，尽管哈利选择对象的品味有些奇怪。那个男人朝她儿子哼了一声，但是用一种近乎柔软的神色低头注视着他。“而我的名字，是伏地魔。”

莉莉摸索着找她的魔杖，而阿不思和米勒娃动作更快。转眼间，这两个来访者就被六根魔杖指着。莉莉收回了任何一丝她认为他们两个很可爱的想法。梅林啊。也许伏地魔在哈利的世界里是个和平主义者，莉莉歇斯底里地想。也许这一切都是个糟糕的笑话。她掌心的肌肉紧压着魔杖。神啊，求求你，请让那个男人在哈利的世界是一个好人，请让一切都变得不同，请证明她是错的。

这两个人似乎一点都不太担心人数上的劣势。伏地魔——看上去和另一个他如此不同，一点也不像那个在莉莉的噩梦中出没的人——只是对着他们扬了扬眉毛。

“哦，别大惊小怪的，”伏地魔对他们说，甚至连魔杖都没拿出来。“在这个维度我还一个人都没杀过。暂时还没。”

“那个‘暂时’他指的是你们的伏地魔，”哈利翻了个白眼说道，“所以魔杖是真的没必要。”

“你愿意杀死我们的伏地魔? ” 詹姆说，声音里带着一种困惑的愤怒。 “我真该相信你，不是吗。”

伏地魔——詹姆斯和她的所谓的女婿——似乎并不在意。“随你怎么想，但我对杀人向来没什么不情愿的。这又有什么不同? ”

“因为那个用恐怖手段控制我们国家的人正好是另一个你? ”

“Potato, potato（potayto, potahto，虽然发音不同但其实指的都是potato，类似中文的半斤八两，指区别不大），”哈利插了进来，尽管他两个发音都一样。“我们又不是这家伙的盟友。虽然我们也没支持你，但是我们会帮忙。我们就是这么好心肠。”

“你为什么突然这么乐于助人，”伏地魔抱怨道。

“我有一个非常好的高潮。这是你自己的错，真的。”

伏地魔对仍然用魔杖指着他的社员做了个鬼脸。“至少该解决掉邓布利多。”

莉莉正准备念咒的，管他是不是她女婿，但哈利歪了歪头，遇上她的目光。“请别这么做，看起来我妈妈喜欢他。杀害她的朋友可是很不礼貌的。”

“你可以把这个当成你未来十年的礼物，”伏地魔说，声音里透露出恼怒。但他没有抽出魔杖，也没有多看阿不思一眼。

哈利伸手抓住伏地魔的后脑勺，莉莉则不得不忍受她儿子亲吻黑魔王的可怕影像。詹姆在她旁边发出了一声窒息的声音。

当他们松开对方时，伏地魔朝哈利翘起了嘴唇，然后说: “在你到达之前，他就已经死了。”啪的一声，他消失了，仿佛没有东西在阻止他似的穿过了反幻影移形屏障。

哈利目瞪口呆地望着新空出来的那一块地方。“去你的，如果是你杀了他，那就不算是礼物! ”他把注意力转向莉莉和詹姆。“我也要出发了。现在还有点机会。 如果他忙着解决魂器，我就可以赶在他前面伏击本体，抢了他的一杀。很高兴见到你们这些人。妈妈，爸爸，我回头会来喝杯茶，好吗? ”

然后他就走了。

“这一切真的发生了? ”詹姆问道，他一屁股坐回去，靠在吧台上。

莉莉没法回答他。她简直不敢相信刚刚发生的一切。然而，她毫不怀疑，明早她将在一个没有伏地魔的世界醒来。这并不是因为他们的英雄身上有什么利他主义，而是因为她确信，除非他们中的哪一个成功了，否则他们谁也不会停下来。

无论如何，她还是希望哈利能遵守诺言，在回到自己的世界之前和他们一起喝茶。不过如果他把他丈夫带来的话，她就得囤积镇静药水了。

完


End file.
